


Drive Ins and Popcorn DEANXSAM

by GreenRogue



Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: When Sam had recommended a little downtime and a movie, this was not what Dean had pictured. He had nearly scoffed at the idea and kept driving. But when he felt the warm hand on his thigh, and heard his brother’s needy little secret; Well let’s just say poor baby would need another alignment fix soon.





	Drive Ins and Popcorn DEANXSAM

**Author's Note:**

> Purely porn, getting a little practice in on my writing for some hot steamy good times with my other story. I really would appreciate feedback on this!
> 
> I do not own SPN or their characters, this little gem was written purely for fun.

DEANXSAM

* * *

Dean’s head lulled back onto the headrest of his seat as the warm slick heat encased his cock. His fingers dug into the scalp of the brunette in his lap, silently urging him to take his member deeper. The humming in Sam’s throat made Dean see stars as he bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut. Dean could feel the sinful lips smile around his dick and his little brother swirled his tongue around the head before diving down again.

The windows of the Impala were starting to fog over. The heat from their bodies made it difficult to see whatever movie was playing on the big screen. When Sam had recommended a little downtime and a movie, this was not what Dean had pictured. He had nearly scoffed at the idea and kept driving. But when he felt the warm hand on his thigh, and heard his brother’s needy little secret; Well let’s just say poor baby would need another alignment fix soon.

“I’ve always wanted to blow you in baby—and in a theater. God Dean—fuck my mouth. Choke me on your dick and knock a couple of things off my bucket list.” Dean was more than happy to comply. He even grabbed a spot right in the middle, adding a little adrenaline rush with the prospect of getting caught.

They had impatiently waited for the sun to set, light touches here and there. A kiss, slip of the tongue. Hands groping over rough denim. Dean had never felt more like a horny teenager than he did when his brother got in the right mood. As Sam whimpered in his mouth again, Dean’s nails scrapped against his scalp as he pulled Sammy closer, he knew his brother was **definitely** in the right mood.

At some point Sam started to gasp harder and played dirtier to show his impatience. He was raking his fingernails over Dean’s jean clad thighs. The change in pressure, the breathy moans; Dean’s higher brain functions were starting to short circuit and he laced his fingers in Sam’s hair yanking him back sharply. Sam moaned deeply and closed his eyes as Dean licked up the side of his neck, occasionally sharp nips of his teeth against fragile skin made Sam whimper. Pulling Sam in closer, Dean sucked at his earlobe before whispering hotly,

“You’re getting impatient Sammy. Just wanna feel my dick inside your whorish mouth. Wanna taste me little brother? Don’t worry I’ll make it all better—I’ll shove my dick so far in your throat you’ll be tasting me for weeks. I’ll fuck that pretty little mouth of yours while you moan and gag around me. You like that Sammy? The thought of you gagging around my dick?”

Sam could only nod in response, his eyes glazed over and dark with lust. Dean’s dick was starting to really throb now behind the confines of his jeans. The pulse of his blood making the erection firm on just the right side on painful. He glanced at Sam’s own crotch and smirked when he saw his brother was in the same predicament. Dean roughly opened his own jeans, trying to stave off the impulse to just jump his brother bones then and there. Trying to relieve some pressure he shimmied out of his pants a little and palmed himself over his boxers, feeling the slight dampness from his pre-cum. He pulled Sam into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into his little bother’s mouth. Sam tried to push back, his own warm tongue dancing with Dean’s as he attempted to gain dominance over the kiss. Quickly however with Dean biting at his lower lip and growling low in his throat, Sam submitted to Dean’s wicked tongue.

Dean mapped the inside of his brother’s pliant mouth. Leftover mint from the gum he had been chewing tingled on his tongue. Slowly he pulled back, running his tongue over his brother’s swollen lips a final time. He stared into his brother’s eyes, the lust and love almost overwhelming him. For a moment he tenderly cupped Sam’s cheek and smiled at him. Sam looked back at him, a mischievous glint in his eye before snorting lightly.

“No chick flicks big brother”. Dean chuckled back and kissed him again softly before urging Sam’s head towards his groin.

“Your right little brother, we have much better plans”. Sam went down easily, ignoring the still semi-twilight around them. People were starting to mill around now, families walking in front of the car to get to the concession stand that was off to the side. Dean fumbled with the car radio for a moment before turning to the right AM station, the sound of the movie commercials disrupting the quiet of their cocoon in the Impala. Dean glanced at the cars around him, currently empty, and he felt himself get a little braver. He shifted his hips in the seat and let his head fall back as his felt Sam’s hot breath on the cotton of his underwear.

Sam took his time, letting his lips ghost soft kisses against his hard length. His breath coming out in hot huffs as he nuzzled against his brother. Dean ran his fingers softly through Sam’s hair, his long, soft, sometimes stupid hair. His eyes were half closed as he lazily watched the back of Sam’s head move back and forth as he teased Dean’s dick. Dean tightened his grip momentarily to hold Sam still as he rubbed his crotch along his brother’s jaw. Sam shift in his seat and Dean swore when he felt Sam’s hot tongue rub against the wet spot on his underwear.

“Fuck Sammy—so good for me baby boy. You gonna take my cock? Gonna let me stuff that smart mouth of yours full until I cum down your throat. You gonna be my good boy for me baby brother?” Sam choked a little on his voice before he strangled out “_Dean”. _That was the only warning he got as Sam reached and quickly released his dick from the damp fabric. The cooler air of the car in contrast to his brother’s breath made him close his eyes and he let his head fall all the way back on the seat. His chest heaved as he felt the first warm swipe of Sam’s tongue on the underside of his dick and then he was lost.

Sam licked and sucked his way down to the root of Dean, his tongue pressing with just the right amount of firmness to the velvet skin. He took his brother deep and hollowed his cheeks as he slowly dragged himself back off. He left the head just inside his lips, his tongue swirling around the sensitive skin collecting the salty pre-cum. He would dive back down, resting his nose against the pubic hair and carefully swallow around Dean’s dick making his brother moan.

Dean’s hand was flexing in Sam’s hair now, the edge of his control was fraying as he felt Sam swallow and suck around him. His hips were flexing slightly, trying to inch himself further into his brother’s mouth. Sam popped back off of his dick, his hand wrapping around the wet skin and he gave it a few jerks as he tongued the slit on his head. Dean looked down and watched as his brother’s hand slowly jacked him off before reaching deeper to fondle his balls.

“F-fuck Sammy—“ Dean was panting now, his grip in Sam’s hair tightened and he felt him shudder against him. He bucked his hips again when Sam took the head of his dick in his hot mouth, forcing more of his length inside. He didn’t let up and started to push and pull Sam’s head using his hair. Dean gathered his brother’s hair in his hand a moment later and wrapped it around his fist for better purchase and started to use more pressure. “Gonna fuck that mouth Sammy, you ready to take my dick? Fuck Sammy so good for me”. Sam hummed around his length and Dean’s remaining control shattered as he pushed his hips up into Sam’s mouth. He started a brutal pace, could feel Sam’s tongue pushing against him as his lips curled to cover his teeth. His throat spasmed around him and Sam gagged when Dean pushed deeper. The muscles in his throat pulsed around Dean’s dick and he threw his head back with a gasp and pushed harder.

He snapped his hips, thrusting up to meet his pushes as Sam took him in whole, completely at the mercy of Dean’s strength. Dean could feel the tightening in his balls as his need to orgasm started to grow. He became more frantic in the heat of the car, completely forgetting about the world around him as he slammed into the back of Sam’s throat.

“Fuck—such a good boy, good boy Sammy. Fuck- so good, you feel so good. Gonna cum—gonna cum and you’re gonna swallow—fuck Sammy so good. Yeah baby brother that’s it, f-Fuck!” Dean hissed as Sam tightened his cheeks again and felt his orgasm rip through his stomach. The white hot heat of pleasure burned out of his body and into Sam’s mouth who swallowed around his dick greedily. Dean held his brother’s hair for another moment while the haze started to dissipate before he loosened his grip and ran his fingers through the tangled hair.

Sam leaned up and looked at Dean, his lips red and puffy. His eye were still blazing with lust and _love_. Dean kissed him roughly, tasting himself on Sam’s tongue and Sam moaned as Dean sucked on the worn out muscle. He felt his brother shift in his seat and caught out the corner of his eye his brother’s hand snaking under his open jeans. Dean had missed when Sam had released his own pants and suddenly had a wicked idea. Grabbing Sam’s wrist, he pulled it from its goal with a hard tug that made his brother whimper.

“ah ah ah little brother, that’s mine. I didn’t say you could touch it yet”. Sam’s eyes pleaded with him as he merely licked his lips. Sam’s hips were squirming as he attempted to find some sort of friction against his clothes.

“Plea—please Dean, please let me touch myself. God please let me cum”. Dean smiled and gave him a slow lazy kiss, smiling against his lips as Sam tried to deepen it. He pulled back and chuckled darkly when Sam leaned forward, chasing his lips.

“God you beg so prettily—no Sammy that belongs to me, you don’t get to touch, or cum until I say so. Who do you belong to”? Dean knew he was sounding like a possessive asshole, he couldn’t help it. The look in his brother’s eyes made a strange sort of need and control always take over. Whenever he would look at his brother all he could every hear was, _mine._

“You De—I belong to you, only you—please Dean”. Sam was almost writhing in his seat now, his hand clenching in Dean’s grip. The need clearly written on his face. Dean gently moved some of Sam’s sweaty hair from his face before smiling.

“Not yet little brother, you can wait—I know you can—and when you do—“ Dean leaned forward, nipping Sam’s earlobe between his teeth again causing Sam to jump and huff against him. “—when we make it back to the motel I’ll fuck you, I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk for a week. Can you wait baby brother, can you wait to take my cock.” Sam looked hazy and slightly lost but nodded his head weakly. Dean let go of Sam’s wrist and was happy to see he made no move to touch himself. Instead Sam shifted back until he was facing the screen through the foggy window. At some point the movie had started and neither of them knew what they were watching. Dean gave Sam a moment to slow his breathing, watching as his brother’s dick pushed against his underwear and couldn’t help but tease a little. His fingers ghosted over the wet patch and he watched Sam’s eyes close in a pained pleasure. Giving him another small nip on his neck, Dean leaned back and tucked himself back in his pants, laughing at Sam’s indignant look. Clapping his hands together like they were in the middle of some mundane conversation, Dean’s inner sadist cackled with glee as he said,

“So—popcorn?”


End file.
